Pack Bonds
by Eliizabethx
Summary: Faith is the Alpha of a pack of Werewolves that have just moved to Sweet Amouris, but they definitely weren't expecting what they found. (Sorry, I kind of suck at these. The Prologue is way better.) Rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

So, instead of prolonging the inevitable, I'm just going to get right to it, I'm a Werewolf.  
Yes, a Werewolf, and no, I don't turn into a half human / half wolf... Thing. I turn into a regular, everyday, run-of-the-mill wolf (and when I'm not in Wolf Form I'm just your average teen).

Now, I'm not the only Wolf out there (thank god!), but there aren't as many out there as there were a few centuries ago, now there are only around a thousand Wolves in the United States, in total there's about four million Wolves scattered across the whole globe.

Now, I'm sure you all know that Wolves live in packs, and I just happen to be the leader -or, in Wolf terms, Alpha- of my own pack, and my pack is particularly special. You see, my pack is the only all female pack in the whole United States, and as such, I felt it was my responsibility to go from state-to-state, town-to-town to offer help (and if need be, a place in my pack) to any newly changed female Wolves (you see, I kind of have this sixth-sense for telling if there's a newly changed Wolf in the area).

Now, at present, my pack consists of three other girls, besides myself. The first to change -after me of course- is Jinx Truce, next is my best friend, Victoria Royal, and then the newest to our pack -and an absolute sweet heart, Erin Tone.

Oh jeez, here I am going on, and on about Wolves, and you don't even know who I am.  
Let me introduce myself, my name's Faith Pierce, I'm 17, and my pack and I have just made our way to the town of Sweet Amoris because I have a hunch there's a new Wolf in town that may need some support, and possibly some friends.


	2. Chapter 1

~Faith's POV~

"Where the hell am I supposed to put these?" Victoria asked, glancing at the box of books she was carrying (Wolves are stronger then the average person).

"Oh, I don't know, on a bookshelf maybe?" Jinx teased, from the kitchen.

"Haha." Victoria said, rolling her eyes, as she moved to the bookshelf.

"Play nice you two." I said, in a tiered tone.

We had just finished most of the unpacking, and Jinx and I were starting dinner. Tomorrow was Monday, and we would be starting at Sweet Amoris High, and I had a feeling I would be turning in early tonight, because I was, indeed, exhausted.

Erin, being as thoughtful as she is, of course noticed, "I can finish up with Jinx if you wanna take a rest until dinner?" she offered, eyeing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Thanks Erin." I smiled tentatively, I stepped aside for her to take my place, I then made my way towards the room that I share with Jinx.

Ever since my sixth-sense kicked in I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, I layed down on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out... It felt like I had only slept minutes, but when I looked at the clock on my nightstand I realized I'd slept for an hour.

"Faith! Dinners ready!" Jinx called, from down the hall.

I got up and started for the kitchen, on the way I took in our new home.

The house we had rented was actually pretty cute, it was a pale yellow two story, two bedroom, two bath (one bathroom for Jinx, and one for the rest of us), with a cute little white fence that goes all the way around the property.

When I got to the kitchen Jinx was at the counter with a full plate of pasta on the counter in front of her, when she heard me come in she glanced up at me and nodded to the plate indicating it was for me. I took the plate with a "thank you" and sat down next to Victoria, soon after Jinx came and sat on my other side, then we all started talking and that was basically our evening.

~~Next Day~~

"Faith, lets go! Get up already!" Jinx yelled at me, I would always sleep through alarm clocks, so Jinx has become my alarm, "Faith! Don't make me get Victoria." she said.

Now that got my attention, Victoria had a habit of waking people up with cold water.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I said, blinking away sleep.

"Finally! Okay, I'm going to take a shower now, so stay awake." she said, while walking into the bathroom.

I got up, grabbed my clothes, and headed to the bathroom across the hall to take my own shower.

After the shower I brushed out my long chocolate colored hair and pulled it into a side ponytail, with a few pieces down framing my face. Then I pulled on a gray sleeveless turtle neck, black cardigan, brown tights, black skirt, and black ankle boots. After I was dressed and was about to leave the bathroom I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked at my face and noticed that the circles under my eyes had disappeared (Wolves heal and recharge very quickly), leaving only my dual colored eyes to stare back at me. I had always disliked my eyes, one green, one blue, and had only gotten used to them after my first Shift into a Wolf (I kinda had more important things to worry about, like the fact I turned into a, slightly larger then average, dog). While I was looking at my reflection I decided to put on some dark brown mascara, and then lightly dusted my high -but pale- cheekbones with a peach blush, then I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

I parked my car in the student lot, then Jinx, Erin, and I all got out of my beat up old black pick-up (it was my dads, he gave it to me the day before I left home), I told Jinx and Erin to head for the school while I waited for Victoria to find a parking space for her Harley.

"You ready for this?" I asked, once Victoria had reached me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, with a look of confusion.

"Allow me to clarify." I started, a trace of humor in my eyes, "Are you ready to try and not start any fights?"

She glared at me,

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded,

"Just to be safe... As your Alpha, I'm telling you, control your temper, and please, don't do anything stupid." It is impossible to disobey an Alpha's direct order.

Her eyes widened momentarily, and then she just looked offended (and slightly pissed off).

I hurried to clarify, again, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that... Your Wolf has a tendency to get ticked off easily."

"Fine. I promise not to get in any fights." she grudgingly promised.

"Good." I said, then I started for the school with Victoria on my heels.


	3. Chapter 2

~Jinx's POV~

Faith had told me and Erin to head inside while she waited for Victoria, so we had just gotten inside when this lady with gray hair in a bun and wearing a pink dress suit, walked up to Me and Erin,

"Are you two of the new students?" she asked, smiling at us.

"Yes, I'm Jinx Truce, and this is Erin Tone," I said, "Faith and Victoria should be here in a second." I added, glancing behind me.

"Alright, well when they get here," she started, "Why don't you all just head on over to the student council room and talk to Nathaniel, he should help get you all settled in." she finished,

"I hope you enjoy your time here at SA." she added, before walking away.

Just then I saw Faith and Victoria walking into the hallway, and Victoria already looked irritated.

"Hey, sorry, what'd we miss?" Faith asked, once she and Victoria had reached us.

"Nothing, the principal said we should go to the student council room." I said.

She nodded and then we all headed in the direction of the council room.

~Faith's POV~

When we got to the council room I knocked on the door and a male voice that came from inside the room told us to come in.

When we were inside I could see that the speaker was a blonde guy with matching gold eyes, and was dressed very studiously.

"I'm looking for Nathaniel." I said.

"Yes, that's me." he confirmed, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"The principal said we should see you about our enrollment." I explained.

"Ah, yes, you must be the new students?"

"Yes, I'm Faith, and this is Jinx, Victoria, and Erin." I said, gesturing to each girl.

He nodded a hello, then moved to a filing cabinet and started looking through it, for our enrollment forms I assume.

"Alright, here we go." he said, walking back over to us, "Everything is in order, so here are your class schedules." he concluded, handing them to us.

"Thank you." I said, leaving the room.

~~~~

When we were in the hall we stopped to check our classes. It turned out that Victoria and Erin both had History first so I told them to get going, and to watch for anyone who fit the description of a newly Shifted Wolf. Jinx had Art, and I had Music, so we parted ways and headed off to class.

~Castiel's POV~

I was on my way to my first class when I walked into some chick. I felt a little bad since I hit her with enough force to knock her on her ass.  
I helped pull her back to her feet, and while she dusted herself off I realized she was new here, and she was kinda cute.

She had platinum blonde hair that fell a few inches below her chin, with a few pieces pulled away from her face and tied at the back of her head with a black ribbon. She had on a black skirt that slightly ruffled and went down to her knees, a navy blue top with thin straps that tied behind her neck, that was when I noticed she had another black ribbon tied around her neck like a choker, she was also wearing black combat boot that were tied (with navy blue laces) up to her knees.  
She probably would have looked goth if it hadn't been for her makeup, she was wearing a pastel purple eye shadow, her eyes were a stormy violet, and she had her ears double pierced.

"There a reason why your staring at me?" she asked, bringing me back to the present, and also making me blush.

When I looked in her eyes there was humor in their violet depths, "Yeah, your cute." I heard myself say.

She looked surprised (not as much as me, but still), but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by humor again,  
"Thanks." she said, then started walking away.

I stood there for a few more seconds, then found myself jogging to catch up to her.

"Is there a reason why your following me now?' she asked, the same humor in her voice as in her eyes.

"Who says I'm following you." I asked, even though I was following her.

"Because when you walked into me you were going the other way."

"Oh." I said, "Then yes, I am following you."

She chuckled.

"I'm Castiel Monroe," I said, introducing myself, "And sorry for knocking you down." I added.

She glanced over at me, then stopped walking and held out her hand to me, I took it to shake when she said, "Jinx Truce, and it's okay."

I gave her a skeptical look, and she laughed (she has a great laugh), "Yes, my name really is Jinx." she said, then started walking again, "Oh, and I'm going to my first class, so unless your class is art, I'd suggest heading for your class too." she added.

I stopped in my tracks, then decided to just go for it and asked, "Hey, wanna have lunch with me?"

she looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "No." she said, I must have shown my disappointment because she chuckled, and added, "Ask me again tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your cute." she said, copying me.


	4. Chapter 3

~Victoria's POV~

My first class I had with Erin, when we got to the class the teacher had us introduce ourselves.  
I instantly disliked him,  
"I'm Victoria Royal," I said, you could here the annoyance in my voice (I mean really, all the students here are 17 years old, and the teacher is making us do something as trivial as introducing ourselves?!),  
"And this is Erin Tone." I knew Erin didn't like speaking in public, so I spoke for her.

After that the teacher finally let us sit down and start the lesson.

After that horrid excuse for a class I parted ways with Erin since we didn't share our next class. On my way I saw Jinx walking with some guy with red hair,

"Hey Victoria, this is Castiel," she said, when they got to me, "Castiel, this is my friend Victoria Royal." she introduced us.

"How do you do." I said,

He nodded a hello.

"I'll see you later Jinx." I said, walking away from them.

I had started for my next class when suddenly a guys voice came from behind me,

"You're Victoria, right?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a mismatched pair of yellow and green eyes looking at me. And judging by his excellent taste in Victorian-era clothing, I figured he might be interesting, so I turned around and took a couple of steps closer to him (I may be "bratty" -as Faith puts it- but I was raised to have manners).

~Lysander's POV~

When I had seen the new girl from my first class walking by me, she seemed intriguing so I spoke to her, "You're Victoria, right?"

When I spoke she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me, causing her hip length black hair to cascade over her shoulder, she met my eyes then looked me up and down (it rather made me want to squirm under her gaze), then she turned unexpectedly and walked over to me,  
"Yes, that's me."

When she spoke her voice was elegant, and refined, so confidant, and effortless.

"I'm Lysander," I said finally, holding my hand out to shake.

"How do you do." She said, taking my hand and bowing her head a bit.

I decided she probably came from money, based off the way she spoke, she had the syntax of someone well bred.

I asked her what her next class was, and she told me English, as it turned out we shared this class as well, so we walked together.

While we were walking I glanced over at her,  
I noticed that a few strands of her hair on either side of her face were died red, and her eyes were also a startling scarlet red, her makeup consisted of black eye-liner and red lipstick, she was also wearing a red choker (that appeared rather worn) with a little black flower on it, and she had her ears triple pierced, each silver stud smaller then the last.

Her clothes surprised me a little, she was wearing a red long sleeved top with a heart shaped bodice and black lace rimming it, then she had on a black corset laced up the front, and a black peasants skirt flowing to her knees, to top it off she was wearing black gladiator sandals.

She looked stunning.

~Victoria's POV~

I had noticed Lysander glancing at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't care, I was used to it -my fashion sense usually got me a few looks. Plus, Lysander didn't seem the type to judge people on how they dressed.

When we got to the classroom I reached for the handle of the door, and noticed Lysander look at the silver ring I wore on my right thumb. I walked into the classroom with Lysander, he went to his chair and sat down, as I walked up to the teachers desk, he wrote a couple of things down on some paper then told me to take a seat.

While he had been doing... Whatever he was doing, the class had filled up, and the only open seat was next to Lysander, so I walked over and sat down, I gave Lysander a small smile when he glanced over at me, then got my books out.

Unfortunately, the teacher was talking about Shakespeare's "The Comedy of Errors", and I had already read this at our last school, so I just looked out the window next to me, only semi-listening to the teacher.

I began thinking about the ring on my thumb, the whole Pack had one (though I was the only one who wore it on their thumb)

Jinx had found this little tin box a year ago on the side of the road with a dozen or so silver rings, of all different sizes, in it. She washed them up, then took three of them to a jeweler and got one personalized for each of us.

Mine had my favorite stones, an Onyx gem with two Garnets, one on each side of the Onyx (and I mean that they were real jewels).

Faith's had an intricate swirling pattern painted with blue and green, to match her eyes, and she preferred to wear her ring on her right index finger.

Jinx had a little black cross painted on hers, and also one little purple "X" painted on either side of the cross, she usually wore hers on her right ring finger.

Erin's had this cool hot-rod white flame design on one side of it, I always kind of thought it looked like the flames were trying to swallow the silver, she usually wore it on her right pinkie (Jinx had gotten Erin's made last, since she joined the Pack a few months after she found the rings).

Since there were so many rings left Jinx said every time someone joined the pack she was going to have one personalized for them, it was silly really, but we still wore them everyday because they were us, they symbolized the bond we shared as a pack.

~Lysander's POV~

I'm not sure Victoria even heard one word the teacher said, she was just staring out the window and twisting the silver ring on her thumb.  
I had just been wondering what she was thinking about when the teacher asked,

"Ms. Royal, perhaps you would like to share with the class what you were thinking so intently about?"

She looked up at the teacher and replied, "Nothing really, I was just thinking about how my friends and I turn into Wolves."

The students chuckled quietly and the teacher narrowed his eyes in a glare at her,

"Well then, perhaps you could tell us the name of the main characters?" he asked, knowing she hadn't been listening.

She smiled serenely, "'Antipholus of Ephesus' and 'Antipholus of Syracuse'. And their slaves were 'Dromio of Ephesus' and 'Dromio of Syracuse'." she said, the students chuckled again (I was one of them), and the teacher got quite red in the face, she was correct.

The teacher went back to his lecture, and Victoria looked down at her books.

My mind kept replaying what she had said, _"I was just thinking about how my friends and I turn into Wolves"_ something about the sentence was off,

_I wonder... No, don't be ridiculous!_ I scolded myself for even thinking it, _We're the only Pack for miles._ I reminded myself. But still...


End file.
